Es Mejor Así
by kateloverByB
Summary: Bueno este es otro Fic que escribí a causa de un insomnio…Qué pasaría si Brennan pensara que lo mejor es alejarse de Booth para que él… si quieres saber para que léelo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí le traigo otro fic de una sola entrega…si, otra vez producto de un insomnio jajaja ojala me haya quedado lindo….**

Bo- ¿Se puede saber que carajos te pasa Bones?- le decía un contrariado Booth a su compañera mientras caminaba detrás de ella, cruzando las puertas de Jeffersonian.

Br- No me pasa nada Booth, no sé de donde sacas que me pasa algo- Brennan caminaba 3 niveles más rápido de lo normal; aquella discusión entre ambos compañeros llamo la atención de todos en la plataforma, mientras veían la puerta de la oficina de la antropóloga serrarse de un portazo.

Ho- Wooww ¿Qué le pasa al dúo dinámico?- les pregunto Hodgins a Ángela y Cm, que seguían con sus ojos puestos en la puerta serrada.

Ca- Quien sabe… pero sea lo que sea se veía…

An- Sexy…- la interrumpió la artista con una picara sonrisa.

Ca- De hecho iba a decir malo, pero sexy también califica- concedió la patóloga con una sonrisa cómplice.

Bo- ¿Quieres que te diga porque me parece que te pasa algo conmigo?

Br- contigo… ¿Por qué abría de pasarme algo contigo?

Bo- aaaa no lo sé… déjame que te diga porque: Primero me has evitado toda la semana cuando te invito a tomar algo, Segundo: las pocas veces que nos hemos visto te comportas como si apenas me conocieras- Brennan de vez en cuando le dirigía unas cuantas miradas mientras organizaba su escritorio distraídamente; ante esto, Booth cogió sus manos haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

Bo- ¿me dirás que son suposiciones mías?... venga Bones, dime qué te pasa… ¿Qué hice mal?

Br- no es lo que tu hayas hecho Booth… es lo que yo no soy capaz de hacer- le respondió bajando la mirada.

Bo- lo que tú no hiciste… ¿que no has hecho Bones?- Brennan seguía con su mirada sobre el escritorio, ante esto, Booth soltó una de sus manos para levantar su rostro tomándola por el mentón- sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea…- Brennan se veía reflejada en aquellos ojos marrones sin poder evitar recordar sus palabras… "_pero tengo seguir… tengo que encontrar a una persona que me ame…por treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta años…." _

Br- Tal vez sea mi turno hacer lo que siempre me hacen Booth… tal vez esta vez tenga que ser yo la que se aleje.- Booth ahora sí que entendía menos.

Bo- de que hablas Bones… ¿alejarte de qué?- Brennan sentía como las lagrimas empezaban a agolparse en sus ojos, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos lejos de Booth rompiendo el contacto con él.

Br- Nunca entendí porque mis padres nos dejaron… pero ahora empiezo a entender por qué- Booth la miraba sin saber que decir o pensar, aquello lo estaba alarmando- fue por su propio bien, pero sobre todo, por el nuestro… se fueron para que pudiéramos se felices de alguna manera, pues con ellos cerca siempre existiría el peligro, no podíamos vivir así… y creo que en este caso yo tampoco….

Bo- Bones ellos…

Br- déjame terminar, por favor- lo interrumpió- la analogía de aquello se aplica en este caso casi de la misma manera Booth….esta vez seré yo la que abandone a esa persona para que pueda ser feliz- mientras hablaba, en contacto de sus ojos era penetrante, cualquiera que se hubiera puesto en medio, llegaría a sentir que lo atravesaban con rallos X- creo que dejart…dejarlo será la cosa más difícil que tendré que hacer en mi vida… pero sé que es lo mejor para él y para mí, porque por más que desee quedarme cerca y pretender que todo está bien, me está resultando difícil Booth… ya no puedo…- Brennan no pudo continuar, pues comenzó a llorar amargamente; aquello dejo plantado a Booth en el suelo, no sabía que carajos pasaba, pero fuera lo que fuera no podía verla llorar, no podía ver llorar a su pequeño ángel, tenía que abrazarla y hacerle ver que todo estaría bien… Booth rodeo el escritorio y la envolvió en sus brazos mientras ella lloraba en su pecho.

Bo- Hey Bones…Shhhh todo va a estar bien…- sin que Booth se lo esperara, Brennan lo empujo con fuerza, apartándolo de ella.

Br- ¡No Booth, Nada Esta Bien!- Brennan camino hasta llegar al sofá de oficina, Booth la siguió pero se mantuvo a un metro de ella- ¿Por qué tenias que hacerlo Booth? todo estaba bien… estábamos bien…

Bo- Brennan, por favor dime que está pasando… ¿de qué hablas, que dije?- Booth había acortado de nuevo la distancia entre ellos.

Br- hablo de lo me que dijiste Booth… me conformaba con lo que teníamos por que no había riesgo de que nos separáramos… no había ninguna estúpida tención entre nosotros…- Brennan le dio un desanimado puño al pecho de Booth, dejándolo en esté mientras agachaba la cabeza y decía mas sí misma que para él: -… ¿Por qué tenias que ser un jugador?...- Booth se quedo atónito, ya sabía a qué se refería Brennan… ahora lo entendía todo…

Br- No sé por qué me cuesta hacer como si nada pasara, como he hecho todos estos años…- Brennan seguía hablando mas para sí que para Booth, pero era claro que él la escuchaba- es como si ya no pudiera compartimentar las cosas que siento, como siempre lo hago… ya no puedo…- Brennan seguía con la cabeza gacha, solo que su otro puño estaba ahora al lado del primero, justo en el corazón del agente, el cual latía frenético. Booth no sabía que decir, simplemente puso sus manos en los hombros de su compañera, la cual, al sentirlo levanto la mirada, enfrentando con sus confundidos ojos marrones.

Br- si me voy, podre volver a ser yo… y tú podrás ser feliz…

Bo- ¿Qué? …como que irte… no Bones…

Br- es mejor así Booth… empezar de nuevo, organizare mis ideas y, no sé, tal vez podamos volver a trabajar juntos después, como paso la primera vez… tal vez solo necesite un año para poder volverte a ver sin que la idea de verte con alguien me resulte tan dolorosa…- Brennan dejo caer uno de sus puños, pero era como si el otro, el que mantenía conscientemente sobre el corazón de Booth no quisiera irse- es lo mejor…- pero al fin este cayó derrotado, para ponerse a un lado de su cuerpo, dando dos pasos atrás, asiendo que Booth soltara sus hombros- por favor….no me mires así… no otra vez- aquel rostro de Booth la llevo devuelta a aquella noche que él le pidió una oportunidad- esto me cuesta más a mí que a ti… créeme.

Y se fue alejando de él….

**Bueno lo dividí para que no quedara tan pesado todo en un mismo capi…. Ojala te este gustando jajajajaja **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno la conti…. Espero que me haya quedado lindo…no sé que me pasaba esa noche…aunque para seros honesta andaba como depre….si por culpa del sexo opuesto jajajaja hay…con ellos y sin ellos resulta la vida todo un dilema ¿no? Bueno la primera frasecita la ley en otro fic el cual me encanto, tanto la historia como la frase, que se me vino cuando escribía…de verdad me parece re linda…y a la vez tan cierta…disfruten!!! **

"_**y es que el amor no es aquello que queremos sentir… sino aquellos que sentimos sin querer…" **_

Brennan se fue dirigiendo hacia la puerta, dejando a un contrariado Booth en medio de la fría oficina, pensando mil cosas a la vez, hasta que solo una fue más fuerte que las otras 999 cosas…

"_No…ella no se puede ir…"_

Justo cuando Brennan tenía la mano en la perilla de la puerta, y esta ya se había abierto unos centímetros, Booth la serró con una de sus manos por encima de la cabeza de ella.

Bo- no te puedes ir Bren…no…- aquel diminutivo de su nombre la dejo sin aliento unos minutos; su corazón latía como nunca, y sus piernas no eran capases de moverse- la última vez hablaste mas tu… y como siempre te impusiste… pero esta vez no, esta vez me toca decirte la parte que me falto decir aquella noche…- Booth la tomo por los hombros y la giro para mirarla a los ojos- aquella noche, yo también me acobarde… y por eso no te dije porque quería intentarlo…pues uno no lo dice si no am…- Booth fue interrumpido por los cuatro dedos de Brennan que se posaron sobre sus labios.

Br- no lo digas Booth…por favor- la mirada de Brennan era casi suplicante, llena de miedo y confusión, todo aquello se le estaba saliendo de su lógica, todo aquello la estaba confundiendo por dentro… Booth tomo su muñeca y quito su mano de sus labios; en ningún momento dejaba de mirarla, hacerlo era casi como el mismo aire: necesario. Booth llevo su mano al pecho de Brennan, justo sobre su corazón, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de ella, asiendo que Brennan sintiera como su corazón latía desenfrenado ante su cercanía.

Bo- déjalo sentir Bones, déjalo latir para otro cosa que no sea solo bombear sangre- Booth tomo la otra mano de Brennan y la puso sobre su corazón- permítele latir por mi… así como el mío lo hace por ti.

Con sus manos en ambos corazones y sus ojos en los suyos, Brennan sintió una sensación cálida en todo su pecho, una que jamás había sentido antes….

….y fue ahí cuando toda su lógica se vino al piso, aquel muro que había construido para protegerse se había desboronado, era como si su corazón le dijera que ya no había nada que temer…que al fin se encontraba a salvo…y fue su cerebro el que impulso su cuerpo junto al de Booth, en el cual fue recibida por sus brazos… justo lo que necesitaba, quería y deseaba desde hacia tanto tiempo. Booth acerco sus labios a su oído y le dijo:

Bo- se que tienes miedo Bren…yo también lo tengo… no pienses que eres la única que teme perder… yo también me muero de miedo con la sola idea de perderte.- ante esto, Brennan levanto la mirada.

Br- aquello que te dije esa noche es cierto Booth, yo no tengo tu clase de corazón, aquel que se abre a sentir… no sé como cambiar, no sé qué hacer para no echarlo a perder como siempre lo hago…- Booth aparto un mechón de su pelo que estaba casi pegado a su mejilla a causa de las lagrimas.

Bo- como te dije, aquella noche me falto decirte algo… me falto decirte que Te amo…- con esto, Brennan abrió sus ojos como platos- si mi Bones, Te Amo, amo todo lo que eres, pero sobre todo, amo como eres, no tienes que ser otra por mí, se que si nos damos esta oportunidad descubrirás de lo que es capaz tu corazón… y a lo mejor aprenda a latir por mi…

Br- No le puedes enseñar algo que ya sabe… no le puedo enseñar a latir por ti… por que lleva 5 años haciéndolo- y esta vez fue ella la que lo beso……

An-….**O-O**

Ca-….***-***

Ho-….**0-0**

Los 3 estaban con sus orejas en la puerta, la cual resultaba poco útil, pues escucharon todo lo del otro lado…. Cam miro a Hodgins, sin duda la patóloga veía su boca abierta en los ojos de él, al igual que él veía su boca en los de ella, y ambos miraron a la atónita Ángela en medio de ellos, que estaba con su cara completamente en shock…. Ambos se fueron sobre ella cuando la vieron tomar aire: Cam le tapo boca y Hodgins la alejo de la puerta, mientras ella daba un grito ahogado por la mano de Cam.

Ca- Ho no Ángela, no vas a romper tan lindo momento que se esta suscitando en esa oficina no, no, no, no, no…..- Hodgins la miraba sorprendido, nunca había visto a su jefa así, parecía una niña pequeña que hubiera pillado a sus padres envolviendo sus regalos de navidad.

Ca- que te parece si gritamos….gritas en tu oficina?- Ángela asintió mientras Hodgins la llevaba a su oficina, en la cual, al serrarse la puerta, se vio aturdido por los gritos y saltos de felicidad, pero no solo de Ángela si no también por los de Cam….

_**THE END….**_

**Bueno ojala te haya gustado….plissss déjame saber si te gusto =)**


End file.
